


Is This What Death Feels Like?

by CWMaddy



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Jubilee and Ororo are good friends, Minor Injuries, Not Serious, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings, Slightly OOC characters, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWMaddy/pseuds/CWMaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's bleeding!"  </p><p>"It's okay, just calm down—"</p><p>"I'm gonna die!" </p><p>"Jesus Christ Kurt it's just a little slice!"</p><p>Or: Kurt has a crush and shouldn't be allowed around knives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This What Death Feels Like?

"It's bleeding!" 

"It's okay, just calm down—"

"I'm gonna die!" 

"Jesus Christ Kurt it's just a little slice!" 

"Do not use the Lord's name in vain!" 

A fiasco like this had to start somewhere. In this case, it started eight minutes ago, when Kurt Wagner was cutting vegetables. He'd been at the mansion for two months now, and wanted to do something nice for the friends that had accepted him immediately and whole heartedly, so he decided to make one of his favorite German dishes for them. _Kartoffeln und Kohlsuppe_ , or Potato and Cabbage Soup, was simple to make and it was a food that brought back some of the happiest memories Kurt had as a child. 

He was cutting the potatoes into cubes when he caught sight of Jubilee and Ororo walking past in the hall across from the kitchen. They were laughing, one of them had probably told the other a silly memory they had about something from the previous day or sometime earlier. Kurt's eyes strayed from his task and wound up landing on Jubilee, and he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was when she laughed. Her eyes crinkled and her smile seemed to light up the hall, her shoulders shaking and her curly hair bouncing with the movement as she laughed melodically and— 

"Scheisse!" He exclaimed as the knife sliced through blue skin instead of tan potato. His eyes widened as he realized the language he'd just used and his hand rushed to cover his mouth. 

Jubilee and Ororo's attention snapped towards him, and suddenly they were there, in front of his face asking what was wrong. Jubilee pried Kurt's hand from his face to inspect the injury. It was only a cut on the side of his forefinger, but it was deep enough to be quickly welling with blood that didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. 

"It's bleeding!" Kurt exclaimed, and Ororo was already pulling out a first aid kit from under the sink that not even Jubilee knew had been there. 

The white haired mutant sifted through the medical supplies and Jubilee gripped Kurt's wrist tight to keep him from pulling away as she tried to comfort him. 

"It's okay, just calm down—" 

"Aha!" Ororo called as she found an antibacterial wipe from the mass of band aids and gauze and held up the object high in the air like a trophy. 

The moment was soon over as she tore open the packaging and went to carefully run it over Kurt's wound to clean up the blood.

"This might sting a little." She warned.

Ororo had only gotten one swipe across Kurt's hand when her vision was suddenly blocked by dark curls of smoke as the smell of sulfur filled the air and then Kurt was crouching behind the kitchen table with his teeth bared as he watched the two girls. 

"Kurt you have to clean the cut or else it'll get infected!" Jubilee shouted as she started chasing him around the kitchen table like a game of cat and mouse. 

Somehow Ororo got behind him and wrapped herself around his tall physique as she wrestled with him in order to clean his hand, her legs looped around his waist and hands reaching over his shoulders to grab at his arms. Kurt's tail was waving crazily, grasping at Ororo's leg to try and get her off of him but to no avail. 

She finally got hold of Kurt's hand and finished wiping up the blood, but more was already seeping out and a fearful whine escaped from Kurt's throat at the sight. 

"I'm gonna die!" He cried out, clutching his wounded hand to his chest. 

"Jesus Christ Kurt it's just a little slice!" Jubilee snapped, taking Kurt's hand and pressing some gauze to it as Ororo dived back into the first aid kit to get something else.

"Do _not_ use the Lord's name in vain!" Kurt admonished; giving up on fighting his friends. 

Jubilee rolled her eyes, but still apologized for her language. Ororo closed the medical kit with a disgruntled huff, placing it back underneath the sink before coming over to where Kurt and Jubilee were sat at the table. 

"Alright well—" 

"Can you please not press so hard?" Kurt hissed, cutting off Ororo before she could finish.

"No!" Jubilee replied sternly. 

"Why not?" 

"Because–" 

"Shut up!" Ororo yelled, lightning sparking at her fingertips and thunder cracking seemingly from nowhere outside the window. 

The two other teens silenced immediately, looking equally apologetic as well as fearful at Ororo's sudden loss of control with her mutation. Said girl took a few deep breaths, then spoke again.

"I can't find any antibacterial cream for your cut, Kurt. And it might need stitches anyway so we should probably get you to Hank so he can help with this. Okay?" The last part felt less like an option and more of a trick question, so Kurt and Jubilee simply nodded in understanding and the trio began walking to the infirmary to see Hank.

 

As they walked in silence, Kurt's guilt kicked in and he felt bad for being so stubborn and internally scolded himself for getting distracted. Jubilee was just impossible to ignore. He couldn't even be sure if such a thing would happen again, however, so he decided to just bake something next time. 

Jubilee looked at Kurt from out the corner of her eye, staring at his bowed head and the way that he nibbled at his lower lip. She found herself unable to deny how cute Kurt looked when he was pouting. She then thanked her lucky stars that Jean wasn't around to read her mind at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Scheisse!" = "Shit!"


End file.
